Rochambeau Elem
by smolfluffynarwhal
Summary: Modern AU where the entire gang except Samuel Seabury and George Washington are kids. This is going to tell the story of their entire elementary life. It's pretty fluffy and adorable. Please put any suggestions for ships in reviews! Reviews and favs are appreciated.
1. First Day

Rochambeau Elem.

 **A/N: This is really, really, really historically inaccurate. I hope you know that.**

 _Chapter 1: First Day_

Alexander didn't even turn his head to say goodbye to his parents as he raced out the front door. He was excited for his first day of school. He was prepared, with a yellow backpack with black stars, stationary, and brand-new clothes. All that was left was getting to school on time. He checked his watch, and gasped. It was 7:39! School opened its doors at 7:40! He had to get there when the doors opened! He ran faster than he had ever run in his life. He made it just in time, and walked in in awe. The school was huge and sparkling clean. He found his class, and strolled in to meet his new teacher; Mr. Seabury. Mr. Seabury looked down in surprise at Alex.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expected anyone to come in this early. I'm Mr. Seabury. What's your name?"

Alexander looked up at him with judgmental eyes. "I'm Alexander. Has anybody ever told you that Seabury is a ridiculous name?"

Mr. Seabury chuckled politely, when in reality he wanted to strangle tiny Alexander. He might've, if another boy didn't come in at that moment. He looked very cultured, and (Alexander thought) very conceited. "Hello." The new boy said. "My name is Aaron Burr." He reached out his hand to Mr. Seabury, expected him to shake it. When he didn't, Aaron Burr offered it to Alexander. Alexander warily took it. "May I ask what your name is?" Aaron asked him.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex."

Aaron ignored this last statement. "Alexander, I hope we can make an acquaintance." Then, Aaron turned on his heel and walked to a cubby, putting his monogramed backpack in it. He walked to a blue table and sat down. Alexander did the same, but he sat at a red table. They waited in awkward silence, while Mr. Seabury stacked papers. Alex glanced at the clock. 7:43. Alex was wishing that someone would walk in, just to avoid the awkwardness. Then the door to the classroom burst open, and a kid with freckles yelled, "WHAT TIME IS IT!?" His two friends behind him, one with a bandanna, the other one with curly hair in a ponytail, responded, "SHOWTIME!" Mr. Seabury was fuming. His left eye was twitching. Aaron looked at them, disgusted that someone could be so rowdy. Alex was starting to dislike him.

"Now, now! There's no need to shout! What are your names?"

"Brah! Brah! I am HERCULES MULLIGAN!" The kid with the bandanna said loudly. Alex noticed he also had a front tooth missing.

"I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette! Lafayette in short." The boy with the ponytail proudly said. He had a strong French accent. Alex knew how to speak French. His mom was teaching him. Maybe they could be friends.

"I'm John Laurens in the class to be!" The freckled kid responded. Alex took a liking to him immediately.

All three walked over to the cubbies, and put their backpacks up. Lafayette had French flags all over his, Hercules had sewing needles and thread on his, strangely enough, and John had a turtle on his backpack. They sat down at Alex's table.

"'Bonjour, Mon ami!" Lafayette greeted Alex.

"Laf, he doesn't know French!" John chastised him.

"Actually, I do. Bonjour, pensez-vous que Mr. Seabury est bizarre?" Alex asked Lafayette.

Lafayette chuckled, and said to his friends, "I like this kid!"

"What did he say?" Hercules and John whined/asked.

"He asked me if I thought Mr. Seabury was weird."

"I do!" John exclaimed.

"Je pense vraiment que Mr. Seabury est bizarre. Êtes-vous excité pour aujourd'hui?"

"Oui." Alex responded.

"Guys, you can't leave us out of the conversation!" Hercules said.

"Hey, we don't know your name yet. What's your name, man?" John asked.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex."

"All right, Alex. Welcome to the crew!" Hercules said.

Alex smiled. He had made new friends, and school had only started five minutes ago. The next five minutes, a hoard of kids came in. There was Charles Lee (Both Alex and John didn't like him), three sisters that walked flouncy, named Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy, who had color coded everything based on them (Angelica was pink, Eliza was blue, and Peggy was yellow), and a very snobbish kid named "King" George. But the one kid Alex despised the most was a boy named Thomas Jefferson, or T.J. He had a sidekick named James Madison, who followed him around everywhere. T.J. had a huge afro, and velvet clothes. He was incredibly dramatic, and strutted around like a peacock. When he was asked his name, he said, "Thomas. Thomas Jefferson. Or T.J., but I hate that name." T.J. chuckled, and James awkwardly chuckled with him. They sat at the same table as Aaron, who did his whole handshake routine with him. When everyone finally walked in, Mr. Seabury introduced himself for the umpteenth time.

"Hello class! I'm sure you already know who I am" Alex rolled his eyes, and Hercules, Lafayette, and John snickered. Mr. Seabury glared at them, and continued, "But for those who don't know, I am Mr. Seabury, and I'll be your teacher for this year! We'll have a lot of fun here! Our first order of business, the announcements!"

Alex didn't listen as two boring fifth graders droned on about lunch menus and birthday kids. Finally it was time for the pledge. He jumped to his feet and recited the Pledge of Allegiance by heart, bouncing on the balls of his feet. When the fifth graders said "Have a great day!" He sat down quickly before everyone else, and picked up his red, white, and blue pencil, ready for writing. But the next thing they did was color a picture of a dog. Alex sighed. He hated coloring. But he had to, so he colored it bright yellow with red spots. He wrote the name "Condiment the Doggy" in perfect cursive under it. He turned it in proudly, knowing that his was probably the neatest. Lafayette had colored his like the French flag, Hercules did not color in the lines at all, and John concentrated on his dog way more than he should've, but ultimately did a great job at coloring the dog green with a shell.

After that, it was snack time. John was shouting at Mr. Seabury because he wouldn't let John finish his third juice box.

"John, you've already had… how many?" Mr. Seabury inquired.

"A-TWO BOXES OF GRAPE JUICE, BUT I WAS WORKING ON THREE!" John screamed as he madly tried to grab for the juice box.

Alex was quietly enjoying his animal crackers and watching the action unfold when something hit him from behind. He turned around to see the culprit. It was T.J. throwing carrots dipped in ranch. T.J. threw another one, this time hitting Alex square on the forehead. T.J. and James cracked up. Alex balled his fists in fury. Hercules looked at him pityingly. Two hours passed, and after a really easy math worksheet (What's 1+1? MAYBE 2!) It was time for recess. Alex ran outside. Hercules, John, and Lafayette asked if Alex wanted to play tag. Alex did, until T.J. came strolling along.

"Y'all are playing tag? James and me would like to play too." Alex's crew looked at each other. None of them wanted to play with T.J., but they didn't want to be rude, so they said OK. It was the absolute worst game of tag ever. Every time the person who was it was near, T.J. tripped Alex as he was running away and pretended to apologize while laughing. Alex couldn't stand T.J., but he kept his temper. He didn't want to get in trouble with Principal Washington. When the school day was over, Alex walked home with Lafayette, Hercules, and John. When Alex arrived at home, he wondered how he could get revenge on T.J. Maybe tripping him by stepping on his shoelaces? Throwing food? _Those are so old! I need to think of a better plan!_ Alex thought. _*YAWN* I'm tired. Time to take a nap. I can do this thinking stuff later._

 **Sorry for this having the worst ending ever. Here are the translations.**

 **Alex: Hello, do you think Mr. Seabury is weird?**

 **Lafayette:** **I really think Mr. Seabury is weird. Are you excited for today?**

 **Alex: Yes.**


	2. Buns, and Chips, and so the Balance

_Chapter 2: Buns, and Chips, and so the Balance Shifts (Or, The One Where Alex's Dog Gets Called Out)_

 _One week later_

When Alex arrived to school, there was tension in the air. John, Hercules, and Lafayette were already there, staring daggers at T.J. and James. Aaron was looking at the whole situation with an "I couldn't care less" expression.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

Hercules, Lafayette, and John ignored him. Aaron whispered, "Thomas was bragging about how he could win any race to have ever existed, then Lafayette challenged him to a race, then Thomas said he 'wouldn't race with an im-"Aaron paused. "I hope this doesn't offend you."

"Offend me how?" Alex said, glaring.

"Thomas said he wouldn't race with an immigrant, because they have 'overseas cooties' or some'ing." Aaron looked at Alex pityingly.

"Oh…? He said that, huh?" Alex looked at T.J. like he wanted to kill him.

"Yup. And now he offended two more people, Hercules and John. Hercules because he's from Ireland, and John because John doesn't like his friends to be bullied; Now he's offended you too. I wouldn't want to be him right now."

"I wouldn't want to be him never!" Alex said jokingly.

Aaron's mouth twitched, but then turned away.

Alex walked over to T.J. "Hey. You want to mess me and my friends? Then do it at recess. Meet me at the slides, and I'll prove that an immigrant can race way better than _you_."

"Fine. But stay away from me. I don't want cooties." T.J. said, and walked away.

 _5 minutes till recess_

Alex tapped his foot. He, of course, already finished the worksheet, and was now waiting eagerly to prove T.J. wrong. The moment Mr. Seabury said in his voice like an out-of-tune songbird, "Class, it is now recess time! Go have fun!" Alex sprung out of his chair and raced toward the door, shoving it open. He jogged towards the slides, and waited for his friends, James, and T.J. to arrive.

"T.J., I've already beaten you, and we haven't even started!"

Alex's friends howled, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"To be fair, your table is closer to the door…" James timidly replied, his last words dying away with T.J.'s glare.

"Well, we'll see who wins the official race, which is not going to be you, cheater-with-cooties." T.J. said with the air of a perfectly-groomed velvet peacock. That statement fueled Alex with rage, and everyone knows rage is the fuel Alexander Hamilton runs on.

Aaron was the ref.

Alex's friends and James were the cheer team.

Everyone else in their class was the audience.

Every single person saw Alex beat T.J. by a mile.

 _The next day_

Tensions reached an all-time high. Mr. Seabury didn't notice. He was too busy prancing around the room trying to teach _kindergarteners_ about revolutions and politics.

" _Heed not the rabble who SCREAM revolution! They have not your interests at heart!"_

"Oh my gosh, tear this dude apart!" Hercules whispered to Alex. Realizing his mistake (Alex was a violent child), he quickly added, "With words! I meant with words!" Alex got started. He had wanted to stand up to Mr. Seabury.

" _This congress does not speak for me!"_ Mr. Seabury trilled.

"My dog speaks more _eloquently_!" Alex said in a perfect imitation of Mr. Seabury's voice.

Trying to ignore Alex, Mr. Seabury continued, " _They're playing a dangerous game!_ "

"Strangely, your _mange_ is the saaaaaaaaaame!" Alex sang.

Mr. Seabury was _mad_. He marched up to Alex and got all up in his face.

" _I pray the principal shows you his mercy!"_

"Is he in this class?" Alex asked in mock fear.

" _For shame…"_ Mr. Seabury shouted.

"For the revolution!" Alex yelled louder.

" _For SHAAAAAAAAAMMMMME!"_ Mr. Seabury sang loudly.

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!" The rest of the class shouted back, and started applauding.

Alex bowed, and went back to his seat, where his friends patted him on the back.

Thomas Jefferson would never admit it, but he gained a bit of respect for Alex that day. He pretended to forget that the whole thing happened to keep his sassiness to Alex at an all-time high.

 _Snack time_

T.J. started it. A cracker flew out of nowhere and hit John straight in his freckled nose. John threw an apple slice back, which hit Aaron by accident. Aaron got mad for the first time in his life, and hurled his half eaten cheese stick in John's direction, which hit Hercules instead. That was the beginning of the food war. Soon the entire class got involved, taking sides. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy took Alex's side. Charles Lee joined Thomas, as well as "King" George. But 5 minutes into the chaos, Thomas bribed the Schuyler Sisters into joining his side by offering each of them an Oreo. Like they say, Oreos are a girl's best friend. Just when it looked like Alex and his friends were losing, Lafayette opened his Asterix (a French cartoon) lunchbox and announced he had "Buns, and chips, and so the balance shifts." Alex looked at him approvingly, and then started rapid-firing chips at Thomas. Lafayette passed buns to Hercules and John, and all of them aimed for Aaron, because he always acted like he was better than everyone else. When Mr. Seabury crawled out from under his desk, the classroom was a mess, and a stray celery stick flew out and landed in Mr. Seabury's mouth. He spat it out and cried, "Alright! This is it! You're all going down to Principal Washington's office and explaining why you were throwing food and messing up our used-to-be-immaculate classroom!" No one complained because they were all too scared of Mr. Seabury and his violent eye twitch. They shuffled down single-file to the front office, where Mr. Seabury had to explain what happened to the always-unimpressed Secretary, John Hancock.

"Well sir, I'm afraid if you want to see the principal, you will have to wait. There's a thing happening with one of the students." John Hancock said apologetically, but something in his tone of voice made Alex think that John didn't really care about Mr. Seabury's situation at all.

"But… But… THIS IS AN ISSUE OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE!" Mr. Seabury screamed.

Mr. Hancock was about to reply when Principal Washington himself walked in.

"Ah. Mr. Seabury. What seems to be the problem?" He asked politely.

"These… children," Mr. Seabury spat out, "Had a 'food fight' in my previously immaculate classroom!"

"Well, did you see who started it?"

"No, so I brought them all here."

"Well, let's ask the kids." Mr. Washington turned and faced the children. "Can you tell me who started it?"

Every single hand pointed to John Laurens and T.J.

"Well, we have our answer. You two, in my office, NOW."

Alex panicked. He couldn't let his friend go to the principal's office!

He jumped in front of John. "WAIT! I told John to start it," T.J. started to walk away, but Alex didn't want him to get away free. "Along with Thomas."

Mr. Washington was surprised at Alex's honesty (which was actually dishonesty), and said, "Okay then. Well, then _you_ come with me."

Alex bowed his head down and shuffled into Mr. Washington's office. As he walked into the doorway, he and John met gazes. _Why would you do that?_ John asked with his eyes. Alex looked away, and met his doom.


	3. Puppy Love

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, favorited, followed, or viewed this FanFic! I appreciate it SO much!**

 **On another note, Hercules is going to fall in love in this chapter… Well, whatever Kindergarteners think is love.**

 _Chapter 3: Puppy Love_

"So, you two started a food fight, messing up Mr. Seabury's classroom, causing the janitors to have even more work?" Mr. Washington asked even though he knew the answer.

T.J. and Alex nodded, ashamed.

"You know that's very bad. We'll have to call your parents."

T.J.'s bottom lip trembled. Mr. Washington couldn't help but notice that Alex didn't really seem to care about that fact.

"Now, T.J., go out of my office for a moment while I talk to Alex. Then, I'll talk to you. Okay?"

T.J. nodded again, and walked out of the office. Alex swore that he heard T.J. crying.

"Alex, I'm going to be honest. I don't think you actually started the food fight. Am I correct in saying this?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah. I mean, yes sir."

"So why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't want John to get in trouble. He really didn't start it, it was T.J. He was going to get in trouble for something he didn't do, and John…" Alex whispered this next part, as if the soundproof walls of the office wouldn't be enough to guard the secret. "John is really sensitive."

"Ah. I see. Okay, you're free to go. We won't call your parents. Or John's parents." Mr. Washington added, seeing Alex's panicked face. "Don't say anything about what happened in here to T.J. or any of your friends. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Alex replied, and walked right out of the office.

"What happened?" Hercules and John asked at the same time when Alex and T.J. came back.

"What happens in the principal's office stays in the principal's office." Alex responded cheekily.

"Well, I will tell you what 'appened when you were gone. 'Ercules fell in 'love.'" Lafayette said.

"Oh! Hercules, you're such a ladies' man. Who's the lucky girl?" Alex said, fake-punching Hercules on the shoulder.

"It's Angelica!" John and Lafayette said at the same time, pretending to swoon.

"Oh, shut up guys!" Hercules said, blushing.

"Did you make your first move yet?" Alex said, teasing him.

"'E tried to, but 'e… 'Ow you say? Failed." Lafayette informed Alex. "'E was like," Lafayette made his voice deeper, to try and sound like Hercules. "'Hey girl. Are you from Tennessee? Because you're zee only ten I see.'"

"Angelica stared at him and said 'I'm from Albany, in New York.' Then she walked away." John said, laughing.

"And now she won't talk to me." Hercules pouted.

"Hey, give her a chance. Maybe she's preparing a love letter or something." Alex said, patting Hercules on the back.

And sure enough, she was. She had given Hercules an Oreo and a piece of paper that said, "'Dear Hercules,

I do not lik u. Here is a Oreo. I am sorry. May-b next tim. From, Angelica.'" Alex read out loud. "Well, at least she was honest." Alex said, looking up.

Hercules frowned. "Well, maybe there's still hope! I'll give her an entire pack of Oreos!" He perked up after that.

 _The next day_

Hercules was true to his word. He had brought a plastic bag full of Oreos.

"I'm going to propose to her!"

"Are you sure you know how that works?" Alex questioned Hercules.

Hercules' brow furrowed. "Well, I saw TV shows where they proposed. I think I know what to do."

So Hercules went on over to Angelica, got down on one knee, and showed her the pack of Oreos. Angelica said yes.

 _Recess_

The wedding was not the most romantic. It was under a tree. Alex was the best man. Eliza was the maid of honor. Peggy was begrudgingly the flower girl, in this case, the woodchip girl. Lafayette and John fake sobbed and dabbed their dry eyes with paper towels. Aaron Burr read the vows.

"Do you, Hercules Mulligan, take Angelica Schuyler as your 'wife'?" Aaron Burr recited, bored.

"I do!" Hercules beamed at Angelica.

"And do you, Angelica Schuyler, take Hercules Mulligan as your 'wife'?"

"I do!" Angelica answered, wondering if it was too late to change her mind.

"You may now kiss-"Aaron gagged. "You may now _kiss_ the bride."

And so they did. Angelica turned away and retched.

 _Day after, snack time_

" _I may not live to see our glory!"_ John said, lifting up his apple juice.

" _I may not live to see our glory!"_ Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules echoed, lifting up their juice boxes.

" _But I've seen wonders great and small!"_

" _But I've seen wonders great and small!"_

" _And if Mulligan can get married…"_

" _And if Hercules can get married…"_

" _There's hope for our class after all!"_

They all cheered. And Hercules blushed as red as a beet.

 **Aww. That was cute! This was filler that I randomly thought of, so that's why it was short. I promise actual plot is coming up. Anyway, did you notice that Lafayette randomly started having a French accent? 'Till next time, Fluffy**


	4. Last Day of Kindergarten

**Thank all you guys for the support! Every time I see a new review, follow, or favorite, I am the happiest person in the world!**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, it's the end of kindergarten, and I'm flipping the script by going all 'Satisfied' on this story!** _ **Rewind… rewind…**_

 _Chapter 4: Last Day of Kindergarten_

 _12 weeks later_

It was kindergarten graduation. Everyone had to get up on the stage in the cafeteria and sing a song. After that, awards for doing nothing but being in school.

Alex got "Best Student". Hercules got "Most Expressive Student". John: "Most Friendly". And on and on and on. Everyone went home happy, except T.J. He got one of those awards that teachers just give out when they don't want to disappoint students. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone how he felt.

 **(#)**

 _T.J. POV_

 _The beginning of the school year, again_

Thomas was excited. He had everything brand-new, and his favorite color (purple) was present in every single thing. He wanted to be fashionably late, so he came at 7:47 and announced his presence with flair. Maybe with James Bond's intro and a bit of witty humor? He had no idea that would be annoying to some. He thought it was pretty good. James did too. And he was just having fun when he threw carrots at Alex. He didn't think it was mean. Same thing when they played tag. He was just playing. He didn't think it was rude. But it was, and without knowing (well, he kind of knew), he made an enemy, not a friend.

 _1 week later_

Thomas was outraged by Alex's victory in the race. After all of the things he said? It was embarrassing. So maybe that's why…

…The food war. The freaking food war. Thomas did NOT expect everything that happened. Thomas wanted to see if snacks would stick to John's hair. He didn't mean for it to hit his nose, and he certainly didn't think that John would throw back, or that Aaron had the capacity to get mad. He just wanted to have a bit of fun! But what happened was certainly not fun, and he was sent to the principal's office.

"Thomas. You know that throwing food is bad. Why would you do it?" Said Mr. Washington severely.

Thomas couldn't explain the real reason, so he just shrugged.

"Well, that's mean. He could have been hurt."

Thomas didn't think that was true, but he didn't dare to cut in.

"You messed up the classroom badly. The janitors had to stay here for 2 more hours."

Thomas felt really bad.

"You know, of course, that we'll have to call your parents. You will also have to write an apology letter, to both John and the janitors."

Thomas looked down at the floor, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Thomas. Thomas, look at me."

Thomas looked up.

Mr. Washington smiled. "It's okay. We'll call your parents together. You won't have to explain anything, and if you give me a reason why you threw food, I will make sure you don't get in trouble."

Thomas muttered, "I wanted to see if food would stick to John's hair."

"What?"

Thomas said, a little louder, "I wanted to see if food would stick to John's hair."

Mr. Washington laughed. "Well, why did you think that was possible?"

"Well, his hair is really curly, and stuff might get stuck in his curls."

Mr. Washington chuckled again. "Well, that's certainly possible! I wouldn't know, of course." He patted his bald head.

Thomas giggled.

"Now, let's call your parents. You won't get in trouble; I'll make sure of it."

Thomas' mom was outraged.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT MY SON, A PERFECT ANGEL, WOULD THROW FOOD?! I HAVE RAISED HIM MUCH BETTER THAN THAT, THANK YOU, AND-"

Mr. Washington cut off her rant.

"Mrs. Jefferson, he certainly did, I'm sorry to say. I know that he is a good child, and please don't scold him. He is just a kindergartener, and he wanted to test out an experiment. Thomas, tell your mom what your experiment was."

Thomas took hold of the giant phone, and imagined his mom's concerned, waiting face. "Mommy, I wanted to see if food would stick to my friend's-" Thomas maid air quotes around the word "friends" at Mr. Washington. "-Hair."

Thomas' mom's voice was dangerously quiet.

"What? Why in the world… Never mind. I'll talk to you when you get home."

Mr. Washington took the phone from Thomas. "Mrs. Jefferson, with all due respect, I don't think he really did anything wrong. He was testing his experiment. That's what we encourage at this school."

Thomas' mom paused. "Well… alright. Thank you for informing me." There was a click, and silence.

Mr. Washington put the phone

"So, go back to class Thomas, and work on the apology letter. Thank you for telling me your reason. That was very brave of you."

Thomas and Alex walked back to class. No talking happened.

Thomas worked hard on the apology letters. He gave them to the janitors and John when class ended.

John's letter read, "Dear John, I am very sorry for throwing a cracker at you. I hope it didn't hurt. I meant for it to get stuck in your hair. I misfired. Sorry again. From, Thomas"

The janitors' letter had a picture of a happy janitor getting hugged by Thomas on the envelope. The letter read, "Dear Janitors, I am very super-duper sorry at messing up the class and making you work hard. I didn't mean to. All I did was throw a cracker. I hope you can forgive me. From, Thomas"

Thomas felt better with the weight off his chest, and he never insulted Alex or his friends ever again. Until next year…

 _End of the school year again_

After that flashback, Thomas realized something. He got an award for being "brave." That's what Mr. Washington said about him. Maybe that was what Mr. Washington specially chose for him! Thomas brightened up, and walked home with James after school. It was the beginning of summer, and there were a lot of things to do.

"Hey, James! Race you to my house!"

James looked at Thomas, confused.

"Well… okay!"

And so they did.

 **Thank you guys for reading! I'll post another update next Monday! Until next time, bye! -Fluffy**


	5. SUMMER!

**A/N: Lots and lots of dialogue!**

 _Chapter 5: SUMMER!_

Alex sprung out of bed at 6:45, only to find out that it was June 20th, and summer vacation had started. He groaned. He couldn't go back to sleep, because he was awake and alert already. He shuffled over to his older brother James's room, and whisper-shouted in his ear, "James! Wake up!"

James groaned. "What?"

"It's summer vacation!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, wake up! We need to do summer stuff!"

James rolled his eyes. "We're not exactly going to go to Long Island at 6 in the morning, Alex."

Alex corrected James. "6:50, now."

"Go back to sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Alex and James's parents ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Their mother asked, concerned.

Alex pulled the pity card. He made his lower lip tremble. "J-J-James said we can't go do summer stuff!"

Their mother turned to James. "Of course we can do summer stuff, James! Shame on you for ruining his dreams!"

James protested. "I never said that! I told him that we couldn't go to Long Island at 6 in the morning!"

But their mother ignored him. "Alex, today we can go do summer stuff! Let's go to Long Island, and you can make sandcastles and play in the ocean! Okay?"

Alex immediately perked up, and grinned up at his mother.

His dad wasn't very sure about that. "Rachel, do you think we have time to go to Long Island today? We have a lot of things to do." He asked in his Scottish accent.

"Just let Alex do what he wants. This is his first summer vacation!"

"It isn't his first _summer_." James Sr. muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Alex's mother turned to Alex and James. "Get ready. Dress up in your swimsuits. We're going to the beach!"

Alex cheered, but James glowered, not at the fact that they were going to the beach, but that they were doing exactly what Alex wanted.

 _In the car_

James and Alex sat next to each other in the backseat. Alex was bouncing with excitement in his red and blue swim trunks. James was actually kind of excited to go to the beach, and he wanted to show off his swimming skills. The ride from Washington Heights, where Alex and James lived, to Jones Beach was almost an hour long, which gave Alex a lot of time to think about things like:

 _Will there be a lot of people at the beach?_

 _Will I see my friends at the beach?_

 _Is Washington Heights named after Principal Washington?_

But before he could ask more fourth-wall breaking questions, they arrived at the beach. Alex hopped out of the army-green car, and rushed to the shore. James ran after him. _Alex is always rushing in to things!_ James thought, annoyed.

"Alex! Alex, wait up!"

But Alex didn't hear James; He was busy tackling Hercules, Lafayette, and John. "HI GUYS!"

Hercules stood up, shoving Alex off him. Alex fell down on Lafayette. Lafayette groaned. "You could 'ave just said _bonsoir_ …"

"But that wouldn't be fun!" Alex grinned down at Lafayette.

Just then, James ran over. "Alex! You can't just run away like that." Only then did he notice Alex's friends, lying on the sand. "Alex, are these your friends you're always talking about?"

Alex nodded.

James scanned the scene in front of him with the same intellectual eyes as Alex. "Did you give them a 'hello tackle'?"

Alex nodded again, a bit guiltier.

James helped up Lafayette. "Merci, frère d'Alex. At least, I assume you are Alex's brother. Ah, you do not know French, no?"

James responded, "Oui, en fait. Notre mère nous a enseignés tous les deux quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Je m'appelle James. Quel est votre nom, petit?"

"Je m'appelle Lafayette!"

Lafayette grinned at the older boy. Anyone who knew French was a friend of Lafayette. Despite James's usual character, he smiled back.

John was still on the floor. "Is nobody going to help me up? I'll just help myself up then…" John glared at Hercules and Alex, who knew full well that they could've helped John up.

"Anyway, are we going to do something or not?" Hercules asked.

"LAST ONE TO THE OCEAN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Alex yelled, and took off to the edge of the beach, right next to the waves.

"Alex! Be careful!" James shouted, and ran after him.

Lafayette, Hercules, and John followed.

Alex was doing his victory dance when an especially big wave came. It swallowed Alex whole, and dragged him out.

"ALEX!" James screamed, and quickly sprinted to the ocean. He couldn't think about anything but little Alex. James dove into the ocean and rescued flailing Alex in the middle of the ocean. He held him under his arm and freestyled to the shore. He plopped Alex down on the sand. Alex was wailing and crying. A pang struck in James's heart when James thought about how he could have lost Alex.

"Alex, never go to the water's edge by yourself. Ever. Okay?" James asked, staring Alex straight in the eyes.

Alex nodded, hiccupping.

The Hamilsquad was just watching all of this action with wide eyes.

Alex mumbled to James, "Can we go home now?"

"What? But you wanted to come here so badly!"

"Not anymore…"

James suddenly had an idea. "How 'bout we go to the boardwalk! Then you won't have to go anywhere near the ocean!"

Alex brightened up and smiled. "Yay!"

Lafayette cut in. "I would like to come too!"

"I wanna come!" Hercules added.

"Don't forget me!" John said.

And so they went down to the boardwalk, James and Lafayette animatedly conversing in French, Hercules and John chatting with Alex. They played games and rode rides until the sun set. And they lived happily ever after… till the next school year.

 **Translations:**

 **Lafayette: Thank you, brother of Alex.**

 **James: Yes, I do actually. Our mother taught both of us when were younger. My name's James. What's your name, little one?**

 **Lafayette: My name's Lafayette!**

 **Hello, Fluffy speaking! Was it obvious that I do not live in New York? Probably, because if I did, I would have already seen Hamilton.**


	6. Outshine the Morning Sun

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this update's late, but that's not the point. Some of you might've noticed the poll in the reviews, but most of you didn't. I asked if you wanted for them to get a class pet or if they should go on a field trip. I asked my friend the same thing, and she said class pet. The wish has been granted!**

 **P.S. Thanks for the reviews, likes, and follows! Special thanks to Majestic Bandicoot and those hilarious reviews!**

 _Chapter 6: Outshine the Morning Sun_

When Alex walked to school on the first day of first grade, he was considerably slower than all the other times he walked to school. That was the cause of a big transparent box with a blue lid he was carrying. He arrived at 7:45, and almost everyone was there already. _Oh no! I didn't make a good first impression!_ He thought. He found the teacher, and was ready to explain everything when the teacher turned around. It was Mr. Seabury again. Alex groaned.

"Hello! I'm-"Mr. Seabury's eyes narrowed. "Oh. It's _you_."

"Yep! It's me!" Alex said with a fake smile.

"What's that thing in your arms?"

"It's my hamster! His name is Phillip, and I thought he could be our class pet!"

Mr. Seabury sighed. "In any other circumstance I would've said no, but I love hamsters, so _fine._ Just don't cause any trouble."

Alex beamed, and walked to sit next to the revolutionary crew, Lafayette, Hercules, and John.

"Aww! Zat eez so cute!"

Lafayette said when he saw Phillip. "Zat eez a… 'amster, no?"

"Yes, Laf, that is a hamster." Hercules responded.

"Is that our new class pet?" John asked.

"His name is Phillip, and yes." Alex answered.

"'E's ADORABLE!" Lafayette squealed.

"Lafayette!" Mr. Seabury scolded, and was about to continue until Lafayette burst into a rap.

"I'm taking this horse by the reins making red coats redder with bloodstains! And I'm never gonna stop till I make 'em drop and burn 'em up-"

"Wait, when did you learn that?" Alex questioned.

Lafayette shrugged. "I made it up."

"Whaaaaaaat" T.J. cut in. "That was almost as good as the rap I've been making up. Also, why do you have a hamster?"

"It's our new class pet. His name is Phillip, and he's mine."

"Well-" T.J. was about to insult Alex for no reason when the door creaked open and a girl with light brown skin and curly dark-coffee-colored hair stepped in.

"Excuse me? Is this Mr. Seabury's class?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Why yes! I am Mr. Seabury. Class, this is Theodosia. She's new here, so be nice." Mr. Seabury said.

John could swear that he saw Aaron in love. The way he was eager for her to sit next to him and his lovey-dovey eyes were good enough clues. Alex was clueless to this fact because he was in the middle of explaining every characteristic of Phillip to T.J.

"I got him in August, and he's 9 months old, and he has a white stomach, and-"

"Hamilton, you don't need to give me all the details. Just get to the point." Thomas cut in, extremely bored.

"Okay… And he's the best pet in the world!" Alex finished.

"You're finished? Good. Im'ma talk to the new girl." T.J. walked away.

Alex watched as T.J. walked to Theodosia, said something, and got slapped in the face. Theodosia turned and walked away from Thomas, and moved over to Alex.

"Do you have any idea why Thomas is such a jerk?" She asked Alex, in a calm but angry voice.

"He's Thomas Jefferson, that's what he does." Alex answered.

"You didn't really answer my question, but okay. Can I sit here?"

"Umm… If you're fine sitting with a bunch of boys."

John cut in. He knew that Aaron would probably kill Alex for allowing Theodosia to sit at his table. "Actually, you might want to try sitting at Aaron's table. It's only him since Thomas and James moved to another table, so you'll have a lot of room. Our table's full, anyway."

Theodosia frowned, thinking. "Okay." She whispered to John, "Alex talks too much anyway." John snickered.

So Theodosia went to Aaron's table, and Aaron blushed red as a Valentine's Day card.

"Now, class begins!" Mr. Seabury announced way too dramatically. "First things first, Alexander has an announcement to make."

Alex stood up. "This is Phillip, my hamster, and he's our new class pet! I was wondering if anybody wanted to take him home today to take care of him."

All the Schuyler sisters, Charles Lee (surprisingly) and Theodosia wanted to.

"Well okay then. I choose Theodosia." _Because she looks like I can trust her,_ Alex thought. "I'll tell you what to do after school."

Theodosia beamed at Alex. Alex smiled back. And Aaron felt a pang of jealousy. _Stop that Aaron!_ He chided himself. _She's just happy that he let her take care of Phillip._ But he still couldn't help feeling jealous.

 _Recess_

Hercules walked up to Angelica. "Are we still doing that whole 'married' thing?"

Angelica's mouth fell open. "What? No way! The Oreos you gave me ran out, and besides, you live across the street from me, and have you ever visited me? _No._ So, we are breaking up."

Hercules's heart fell, but then picked back up when he realized that he didn't really care about Angelica anymore. "Okay then. Friends?"

Angelica hesitated. "Friends."

Aaron had volunteered to be Theodosia's guide around school, so she was pestering Aaron non-stop. **(See what I did there?)** "So, how do you do recess? Do we switch classes after lunch? When do we actually eat lunch? Do we even go to gym?"

Aaron sighed. "1, we do recess by going outside, playing for twenty minutes, and going back in. 2, yes. 3, at noon. 4, no."

"Oh. Thank you for your service." Then Theodosia turned on her heel and ran towards the Schuyler sisters, who were playing hopscotch. Aaron watched her run away, and if he were an emoji, he would have heart eyes.

 _End of the day_

When everyone went out of the classroom, Theodosia and Alex stayed behind.

"Feed him lettuce, maybe carrots. And be especially careful if you want to pick him up, cuz he moves around a lot. And that's it!"

"Well, that's simple." Theodosia smiled and reached for the cage.

"Wait! Can I do something first? And can you go out of the classroom, because it's kind of embarrassing."

"Well… Okay?" Theodosia stepped out of the classroom.

Alex took Phillip out of the cage. "Phillip, you're going to Theodosia's house, okay? I'm gonna sing something to you real quick, so you remember me." Alex cleared his throat, and started singing,

" _Oh, Phillip, when you squeak I am undone, my pet. Look at my pet! Pride is not the word I'm looking for, there is so much more inside me now! Oh, Phillip you outshine the morning son, my pet. When you squeak, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart. My-_ "

His song was cut off by Theodosia's laughter. It turned out that she was listening the entire time. "Hahahaha! That was amazing… hahahaha!"

Alex huffed. "It doesn't sound like you liked it."

Theodosia wiped a tear of laughter off her face. "I did, I did, it's just that it was-"She went into another fit of laughter.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about letting you take home Phillip."

Theodosia panicked, suddenly serious. "I'm sorry, I really want to take home Phillip, and your song really was good-"

"Relax, I'll let you take Phillip home. I just wanted you to panic."

"Oh…"

It was Alex's turn to laugh. "You should've seen your face!"

Theodosia grinned at Alex. "Well, I promise to keep Phillip safe. Bye Alex, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

And they went home; An energetic boy, a happy girl, and a very confused hamster.

 **I modeled Theodosia after Alysha Deslorieux (one of the old ensemble members).**


	7. A Winter's Party

**Sorry for the late update, you guys! To make it up to you, this chapter is really long.**

 _Chapter 7: A Winter's Party_

 _December_

The entire school was in a moderately festive mood when Alex arrived that day. Everyone was wearing Santa hats and ugly Christmas sweaters. Alex himself was wearing a Christmas tree with actual lights. When Alex entered the class, everyone was running around, joking, and talking. Alex ran over to his friends, carrying the platter of churros he brought for the party.

"Oh hey Alex!" Hercules greeted him. "Are those churros?"

"Yep!"

"Wait, what are churros?" Lafayette asked, confused.

Hercules gestured to the platter. "Well, those things!"

When Lafayette remained confused, Hercules sighed and said, "I'm not good at explaining things."

"Where do I put the churros?" Alex asked.

"Oh, just put them on the back counter next to the cookies I brought!" John answered.

"I brought donuts." Hercules cut in.

"What did you bring, Lafayette?" Alex queried.

Lafayette grinned mischievously. "You'll see…"

Alex did not have a good feeling about this, but he ignored it when he saw the plethora of sweets on the counter. His mouth started watering. Nobody will notice if I just take one cookie. Alex thought. His hand reached for the plate. He was about to steal the cookie when suddenly,

"Wow, you're ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter, aren't you?" Thomas asked.

Alex turned around, embarrassed. Alex didn't want Thomas to see that he was embarrassed, so he retorted, "At least I'm not spoiled rotten like you, you huge brat!"

Thomas stood there with a fake shocked expression. "Wow. I can't believe you would call me spoiled. Nobody's ever called me that before." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm kinda glad that I don't have to stick around for this sad excuse for a Christmas party."

Alex cocked his head like a curious dog. "What do you mean?"

Thomas smirked. "I'm going to the dentist, where I get to watch movies and get free toys."

Alex chuckled. "Have fun getting holes in your teeth. If you need me, I'll be over here eating food!"

Thomas made a face at Alex, and stalked away.

Alex pumped his fist. That's 25 T.J., 50 Alex! He thought happily. His victory dance was interrupted by a loud clanging sound.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Everyone, back to your seats! It is now time to indulge in the devouring of sweets! I shall call tables one at a time. Everyone settle down." Mr. Seabury announced, ringing a bell. "Hmm… since you're behaving so well, Aaron and Theodosia, why don't you go first?"

Aaron sprang up from his seat, Theodosia falling behind. One by one, every table except Alex's was called, and one by one, food was slowly taken. When it was finally Alex's turn, he half-ran, half-walked over to the counter. There was so much good food, Alex couldn't begin to eat it all! There were cupcakes, cookies, fruit, and… snails? Alex was nothing short of bewildered. He walked over to Lafayette with his plate of food, and asked, "Lafayette, do you have any clue who brought the snails?"

"Oui, I did! Escargot is a… a… délicatesse… 'Ow you say?"

"Delicacy." Alex impatiently said.

"Yes, delicacy! Escargot is a delicacy in France. I 'ought you guys in the Americas would like it! You do like it, don't you?" Lafayette asked, hopeful.

Alex didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, so he answered, "Uh huh!" Even though he really didn't.

"Wait, there's no escargot on your plate. You didn't even try it, did you?" Lafayette's face fell.

"What! No… no, I did…" Alex lied.

"Don't lie, Alexander. You didn't. It's my second year in the United States and I can't do anything right." Tears welled up in Lafayette's eyes. "Even my friends think I'm weird."

Alex consoled Lafayette. "No we don't. Look, you do things differently in France. Just because people here think what you do is weird, doesn't mean what you do isn't awesome!"

Lafayette sniffed. "You really 'ink so?"

"Of course!"

Lafayette smiled and wiped his nose. "'Ank you, Alex."

Alex smiled back. To be nice, he resisted his urge to say You're Welcome! in a superior manner.

Suddenly a voice cut through the air. "Y'all listening? I'm gonna go to the dentist. Have fun doing nothing." Thomas announced.

"We're going to miss you so much, Thomas." Theodosia said, rolling her eyes.

Oblivious to the sarcasm, Thomas replied, "Thank you, doll." and raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Theodosia made the expression you make when you step on a dead frog. In the background, Aaron's face turned red with anger.

Thomas strutted out in a peacock-like manner. James breathed out a sigh of relief. When everyone turned and stared at him, (he was Thomas's best friend, after all) James smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey, nobody can deal with him 24/7."

Alex was confused. "We don't see him 24/7."

James stared at him seriously. "I do."

Alex didn't want to ask, so he went back to eating his donut.

A clang echoed through the air. "It is now time to play games! If you're not done with your food, throw it in the trash. Okay?" Mr. Seabury smiled a smile like poisoned honey.

Surprised at how severe the announcement was, everyone inhaled their desserts quickly and threw their paper plates in the trash.

"Everyone done? Good. The first game is called 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?'"

Every boy in the room rolled their eyes at the Frozen reference.

"Choose one member of your table to be the 'snowman.' Here's toilet paper to wrap the snowman in. Once you're done wrapping the snowman, here's eyes, a carrot nose and buttons to tape on the snowman." You have five minutes. Go!"

Hercules immediately volunteered to be the snowman. Alex and the others got to work. Alex took over, like always. "Okay, I'll hold the roll, and Hercules, turn around. I said turn around! No, not this way, that way! Go faster! Too fast! John, Laf, why are you just standing there, get to work!"

"In all fairness, you're not letting us do anything." John retorted.

"Well, who's the leader? Me. So pick up the eyes and stick them on!" Alex commanded.

"We didn't pick a leader!" John said, exasperated.

After the five minutes of torture, (well, torture for John, Lafayette and Hercules, anyway), Mr. Seabury judged the snowmen.

Mr. Seabury made approving hums for all the other "snowmen". When he got to Hercules, however… "Hmm. Hmm. Hmmmmm."

"What?" Alex asked rudely.

"This snowman looks crudely made, there's a button on the floor, and OH MY GOODNESS IT'S FALLING APART DO SOMETHING!" Mr. Seabury shrieked this last part, for indeed, Hercules broke out of his toilet paper shell and started yelling at alex. Now, Hercules was always rough, but never rough enough to get into trouble. This time was an exception.

"STOP BEING A JERK, ALEX! THIS ENTIRE DAY YOU'VE BEEN A JERK, AND NOW, AT THE MOST IMPORTANT TIME, YOU DECIDE TO BE EVEN MORE OF A JERK?! CANDY CANES ARE AT STAKE, ALEX! CANDY CANES!" Hercules breathed in, breathed out, and sat down. "I'm sorry for yelling, Mr. Seabury." Hercules said calmly to Mr. Seabury. Mr. Seabury, whose hand was clutched to his chest, replied meekly, "Oh, that's… quite all right, Hercules. I'm going to go sit down." Mr. Seabury slunk away, throwing glances to Hercules over his shoulder. Why did I sign up to be a teacher? Children are crazy! Mr. Seabury thought. After that ordeal, Mr. Seabury took a break from teaching and…. well, that's a story for another day. Anyway, Mr. Seabury went to his desk and rang the bell. CLANG CLANG CLANG!

"Class, I shall now announce the winner. Drumroll please!"

"King" George enthusiastical did a drumroll, for Charles Lee wrapped in toilet paper wearing a makeshift paper crown was sure to win, or so he thought.

"The winner is… George's table!"

George pumped a fist in the air, and Charles Lee did one too. John Laurens grudgingly admitted that their snowman was quite awesome, but he would never say that to Charles's face. Charles Lee was John's nemesis. Nemeses don't say good things to each other.

"Ahem… sorry to disturb your celebration, but please clean up the toilet paper." Mr. Seabury scanned the room. "That means all of you." Everyone sighed. Cleaning up

was the least fun part. "After you're done, we shall play the second game, Not-So Silent Night."

"I played this at my old school." Theodosia murmured.

"What was it about?" Aaron asked curiously.

"It's just karaoke, Holiday edition." Theodosia whispered. "But don't tell anyone! It will ruin Mr. Seabury's dramatic effect."

After 15 minutes of cleaning up, the room was… still pretty messy, but what can you expect from first graders? Mr. Seabury decided it would do, and rang the bell yet again. CLANG CLANG CLANG. "STOP WITH THE BELL ALREADY!" Angelica yelled from the back of the room. Everyone turned and stared at her. Angelica blushed. "Sorry, it was getting annoying." Mr. Seabury massaged his temples. "I need some aspirin." He muttered. "Is everyone done with shouting? Good. This next game is basically karaoke, holiday themed."

"I told you!" Theodosia whispered to Aaron.

"Ahem." Mr. Seabury coughed. "I have a list of songs on the board. I will choose someone to come up and sing one song of their choosing. If you volunteer, you get a candy cane!"

Hercules's eyes shone. He loved candy canes almost as much as John loved turtles. Hercules raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Okay, looks like we have a volunteer! Hercules, what song would you like to sing?"

"Ummm… How about Last Christmas?"

"I'm surprised that you would choose that song, but… Okay!"

Hercules walked up to the front of the room and tapped the microphone that Mr. Seabury borrowed from the music room.

"Testing, testing, 1 2 3."

Hercules nodded to Mr. Seabury, and Mr. Seabury started the karaoke video.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. The very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." Hercules sang.

Alex was surprised that Hercules could sing, and well too. The only person he heard that sang so well was his mommy, but that was different. The song just repeated those lines, and when it was done, everyone applauded. Mr. Seabury handed Hercules the candy cane, and Hercules accepted it gratefully. The next person to volunteer was… Alexander himself. He only knew one song, Jingle Bells. When he sang, only his friends applauded. Alex cringed. Did he sing bad? But it wasn't something he pondered over, for soon, everyone, even shy James, sang. All except Eliza Schuyler. Her sisters urged her to go on, but she refused. In the end, she was selected to go on, so she sang All I Want For Christmas is You.

She nervously walked to the front of the room.

Then she picked up the microphone.

The opening chords started, and she sang,

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true oh

All I want for Christmas is you!"

When the song ended, she was greeted with deafening applause. Eliza blushed furiously.

"Well, that was a lot of fun! Unfortunately, it's time to go home. Have fun over winter break you guys! Oh, and for those who are walking home, it's snowing outside, so it might not be very fun to walk home." Mr. Seabury said.

"Are you kidding! It's gonna be awesome!" John said, slinging his turtle backpack over one shoulder, heading out the door.

"Wait for me!" Alex called, rushing out.

Hercules and Lafayette followed, grabbing their backpacks.

Off they went, into the swirling storm outside. They thought they heard a ho ho ho in the distance, but it wasn't Santa, it was just one of the parents waiting for his kid outside the school. Nevertheless, Alex and his friends thought it was Santa, so let's leave them be.

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Whatever-Else-You-Celebrate! -Fluffy**


	8. My Snot

**A/N: smolfluffynarwhal's coming hoooooooome, smolfluffynarwhal's coming hoooooooome, smolfluffynarwhal's coming hoooooooome, smolfluffynarwhal's coming hoooooooome, smolfluffynarwhal's coming home LORD SHE HASN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG! All this to say, sorry for not updating for such a long time, I had other stuff to do.**

 **P. S. Yes, I know the chapter title is the same as an amazing song parody by omelettethemusical! (Check it out.) Everything else is original** _._

Chapter 9: My Snot

It was a cheerful day at school. Everyone was in a moderately good mood, joking and laughing. They were all telling the stories of what they did over winter break. All except Alexander Hamilton, who was home sick. His mother was too. Alex lay on his back, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stick-on stars on the ceiling. A cold towel was on his forehead. He was supposed to be napping, but being non-stop means you don't nap.

Alex closed his eyes. "UGGGGGH. I HATE BEING SICK." He groaned. He wondered if any of his other friends were at home, rolling around on their beds, dying of heat and freezing at the same time. Just then, Alex's mother walked into the room.

"Alex? You're supposed to be sleeping. Go to- ACHOO! Sorry about that- Go to sleep, Alex. Then all the germs will go away."

"Well, you're sick, and you're not sleeping." Alex said defensively.

"Don't talk back to me, young man." Alex's mother coughed. "I will take a nap, and when I wake up, you have better gone to sleep."

"What if I wake up at the same time as you? How would you know if I slept or not?" Alex questioned.

"Mother's instinct. Now take a nap." And with that, Alex's mother went out of the room.

"UGGGGGH. I HATE BEING SICK." Alex repeated. "I know what I should do!" Alex took out his secret stash of stuffed animals.

"Should I pick Mr. Mustache," Alex said, referring to the blue narwhal he was holding, "Or Theo?" referring to his teddy bear. "How 'bout both?" Alex thought of a million ideas before deciding on, "It was a dark and stormy night. Theo was walking down the street when suddenly… BANG! Mr. Mustache popped out and kidnapped Theo!" Alex continued this elaborate story for a few hours, until he finally got to the ending he wanted. "They faced each other on the roof, Theo holding a deadly umbrella." Alex picked up Theo, and bounced him up and down to make it look like Theo was talking. "'Why would you do this?'" Alex picked up Mr. Mustache. "'Because I'm evil!'" Alex thought that was the best plot twist ever. "'Gasp!'" Theo "said". "KABLOOM!" Alex shouted, for Mr. Mustache had fired his unicorn horn. "The end!" Alex said happily.

The happiness didn't last long, for Alex's mother had walked into the room. "Alex?" She asked. "Did you even nap?"

"No…"

Alex's mom sighed. "I should've guessed that you were doing Stuffed Animal Storytime. I shouldn't have shown you that show in the first place. Now whenever you have to nap, you just do that." Alex's mom smiled. "I have a secret."

"What?" Alex said, curiously.

"I was listening to the entire thing."

"What!?"

"I put a baby monitor in your room so I could check on you. This led me to get a pleasant surprise."

"This is an invasion of my privacy!" Alex declared.

"You got that from a TV show, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"You watch too much TV."

"Like 1 hour a day is too much." Alex muttered.

Alex's mom ignored this. "Anyway, since you are not going to sleep, go into the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. Blow your nose, there's mucus all over your face."

"WHAT!? That's disgusting!"

"Hey, don't blame me." Alex's mom said cheekily. "I'm going to sleep for real now so don't make a lot of noise. Got it?"

"'Kay."

"Proper grammar!"

Alex sighed. "Okay."

"Good. Love you!"

"Love you."

Alex shuffled over to the bathroom. He looked up and… "AHHH!" There was a hideous monster staring back at him. It had dark circles, red cheeks, and mucus leaking out of its nose! It was disgusting, it was gross, it was… Alex. Alex made a face at his reflection, and then washed his face with water. But the mucus stayed.

Alex grumbled, "Man, I am not throwing away my snot!"

Before he walked back to his room, he had an idea. He walked sneakily to his mom's room, carrying the baby monitor. He traded the baby monitor for the controls, and ran away, giggling gleefully. He had all the power now! He wrung his hands menacingly, realizing that he could record his mother snoring and use it for blackmail. Now, reader, you must know one thing. Alexander Hamilton wasn't necessarily evil, he just was cunning. If he went to Hogwarts, he would be a Slytherin. Now, you may continue reading the endeavors of the Hamilsquad as kids. Alex chuckled evilly, his laughs getting louder and louder…

 _ **(#)**_

Hercules could swear he heard evil laughing coming from the window. _Probably just the wind._ He thought, and continued coloring the 100 on his paper, in honor of the 100th day of school. He held up his paper, admiring his coloring skills. Just then, his paper flew away. The cause? John and Charles Lee were roughhousing. Hercules's eyes filled with panic. He worked super hard on that! He ran to the window, but it was too late. It had flown away.

 _ **(#)**_

Alex was still cackling when a piece of paper flew into his room from the open window. He picked it up and read in the messy handwriting, " _Hercules MULLIGAN"_. He looked down at the 100 that was colored messily in blue. It was Hercules, alright. He wondered if he could send the paper back, with a message. So Alex did just that. He wrote on the back of the paper, " _Hey Hercules! This is Alex, writing from home. Here's your paper back. Well, I hope this gets back to you, anyway. –A. Hamilton"_ Pleased with his writing, he folded the paper into an airplane and threw it out the window.

 _ **(#)**_

Hercules sighed. He had had many good memories with that paper, like the time he colored it in, and the time he wrote his name on it… Okay, maybe he didn't have that many memories with it, but the few he had were pretty good! As he remembered the short time he had with his proud work of art, a tear fell from his eye and landed on the paper airplane that was in front of him. Puzzled about how the airplane got there, he unfolded it to reveal his beloved paper. He almost squealed with joy, but he didn't, because squealing is for girls. He turned it over and read the message on the back. _Huh, Alex is way nicer in writing. He should get sick more often._ Hercules mused, and said a silent thank you to Alex. Then, Hercules proudly walked up to Mr. Seabury and turned in his paper.

 _ **(#)**_

When Alex's mom woke up, she was angry.

"Alex, I have never, ever, promoted _stealing_ in this household. Were you planning _blackmail? On your own mother?_ That's it. Next time you get sick, I'm locking you in your room."

Alex protested. "But mommy-"

"Ah, no buts. Now, for the last time, _go to sleep._ " With that, Alex's mother strode out of the room, taking the baby monitor controls with her. Alex sighed, and started counting sheep.


	9. The Adams Administration

**A/N: Thank you, readers, for 4,000 views! Reviewer of the week (Yeah, I guess I'm doing this now) is… drumroll please… Claire! Thank you for the advice, and I'll be sure to write your suggestion.**

 _Chapter 9: The Adams Administration_

Alex was all prepared to stroll into his new, second grade classroom on the first day of school, and see Mr. Seabury's ugly face again. He was prepared to exchange snide remarks with Mr. Seabury. What he wasn't prepared for was a boisterous, barrel-shaped, mid-life-crisis-aged man standing in the doorway.

"Oh hello, little one! My name is Mr. Adams. What's your name?" Mr. Adams was never very friendly, so whenever he tried to be, people could see through his disguise immediately.

Alex stared up at Mr. Adams' pickle-shaped nose and said, "I'm not little. I'm seven." Alex held up seven fingers. He wasn't sure if Mr. Adams could comprehend the number seven. "Also, Alexander Hamilton."

Mr. Adams stared down at Alex, bewildered that a tiny second-grader just spoke to him in a demeaning manner. "What?"

"My name is Alexander Hamilton." Alex said simply, and strolled into the classroom, where Hercules, Lafayette, and John were gesturing furiously for Alex to sit at their table.

John shoved his way past Lafayette and Hercules and almost-shouted into Alex's ear, "Hey Alex, guess where Hercules went over summer!"

Alex, of course, knew the answer to this. Hercules had bragged about it _so_ many times last year, Alex had basically memorized it.

"Ireland." Alex said in a bored tone.

"OH MY STARS AND GARTERS HE'S A WIZARD WHEN IS HIS HOGWARTS LETTER ARRIVING OH I FORGOT IT'S COMING WHEN HE'S ELEVEN BUT-"John stopped to catch his breath. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "W-what? I was being…" John struggled to remember the right word, "Sarcastic."

Aaron gave a haughty sniff and turned away. Alex's hatred for Aaron grew by one percent. Everyone was resuming to their normal chatter, the Schuyler sisters discussing who in the school liked who, Aaron and Theodosia talking about their vacations, and Hercules talking animatedly about Ireland, when a loud _CLANG_ - _CLANG-CLANG_ rang through the air. The entire class turned to the front of the room where the source of the noise was. It was Mr. Adams and a… cowbell?

"Hello class!" Mr. Adams said with false cheerfulness.

"Hello Mr. Adams." The class replied, dissatisfied (Angelica especially) that they couldn't finish their chatting.

"I'm Mr. Adams, and I'll be your teacher-"The entire class except "King" George cheered. They were excited that they would have a different teacher for once. "I'm sorry, substitute teacher-"The entire class except "King" George was disappointed. "For a few weeks until Mr. Seabury comes back. Now, no time for talking! Second grade is work, work, and more work!" Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy smiled at each other, remembering their dance routine from summer containing finger snaps and hip shaking. "Now, first activity for today…" Mr. Adams looked down his nose at the substitute teacher lesson plan Mr. Seabury gave him. "Apparently a word search."

Alex smirked at his friends. "Wow, so much work in second grade!" He whispered sardonically. John, Hercules, and Lafayette struggled to hold in their laughter. Suddenly, Mr. Adams was right next to Alex.

"Mr. Hamilton! Do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Adams said loudly.

Alex cleared his throat and said almost as loudly as Mr. Adams, "Wow, so much work in second grade!" in the same sarcastic tone he used with his friends. The entire class erupted in fits of laughter.

Mr. Adams sniffed, and slammed the word search on Alex's desk.

Alex made a face at Mr. Adams, and finished the word search in almost a minute. Mr. Adams' heart filled with loathing for this insolent, incompetent, young rascal. In all his years of teaching, he had never seen such disrespect come from any child. Mr. Adams stuck out his tongue at Alex, and gave him an entire pile of loose leaf paper. "Fill all these pages with the words, 'I will not disrespect Mr. Adams'."

Alex scowled, and took the stack to a desk at the very back of the room, where he began work on something that did not contain the words, "I will not disrespect Mr. Adams." Instead, at the end of the day, Alex turned in a letter. Not just any letter, but a letter that took up all the pages of loose leaf paper, front and back, that went something like this.

" _An open letter to the fat, arrogant, schoolwide embarrassment known as Mister John Adams. The man's irrational! He claims that I'm in-league with criminals and some vast district-wide intrigue. Trick, please! You wouldn't know what I'm doing! You're always going berserk, but you always come late to work! Give my regards to your mom next time you talk about my lack of moral compass. At least I do my job up in this rumpus! The line is behind me, I crossed it again. Well the teacher lost it again. Aw, such a rough life, better run to your wife, yo, the boss is in the teacher's lounge again._ _Let me ask you a question. Who sits at your desk when you're in Massachusetts? They were calling you a jerk back in '76 and you haven't done anything new since you're a nuisance with no sense you'll die of irrelevance go ahead, you can call me the devil you aspire to my level you inspire to malevolence say, "Hi," to the Jeffersons! And spies all around me maybe they can confirm, I don't care if I kill my rep with this letter, I'm confining you to one week! YOU FAT MOTHER-"_

The next day, Alex was sent to the principal's office (For the second time in three years) with an order to call his mother.

 **A/N: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh he's in trouble!**


	10. Meet Me Inside

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't been updating every single Monday! This is sort of a transition chapter, so it's short.**

 _Chapter 10: Meet Me Inside_

Alex swung his legs, his feet barely scraping the ground. He yawned, and checked the time. It sure was boring in the principal's office. Alex recalled how he got here. Mr. Adams held him back before Alex could run off to recess, and whispered threateningly into Alex's ear, "Oh no. You're not going anywhere besides the principal's office, little one." Then Mr. Adams walked Alex down to the principal's office, left him there, and now Alex was bored out of his mind. Alex was daydreaming until he heard the office door slam open. Principal Washington barged in, looked majestic as ever.

"Hamilton?" Mr. Washington called out in a stern tone.

"Sir?" Alex replied timidly.

With an impassive face, Mr. Washington gestured to the door to his office. "Meet me inside."

The command rang in Alex's brain. _Meet him inside, meet him inside, meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside._

"Son-"

"Don't call me son." Alex muttered. Mr. Washington ignored him.

"This job is hard enough without infighting."

"Adams called me out. I called his bluff-"

Mr. Washington gestured for Alex to stop talking. "You solve nothing! You aggravate your allies to the south!"

Alex continued talking. "You're absolutely right. I should've thrown it in his mouth. That would've shut him up."

"Son-"

"I'm notcha son." Alex replied. Again, Mr. Washington ignored him.

"Watch your tone. You are not a maiden in need of defending."

Alex cut him off. "John Adams, Samuel Seabury, these men take my name and they rake it through the _mud_."

"Your name's been through a lot. You can take it."

"Well, I don't have your name-"

Mr. Washington looked confused. "I never said you did."

Alex continued his rant. "I don't have your titles, I don't have your land, but if you-"

" _No."_

"If you gave me command of the class, a group of kids to lead, I could fly above my station after school-"

"Or I could get fired, and this school needs me working!"

"You are more than willing to get fired-"

"No, I'm not! Your mom needs me working, son, you need me working!"

Alex was practically exploding with rage. "CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME…!"

Mr. Washington was too, but he kept his cool. "Call home, Alexander. That's an order from your commander."

Alex looked crestfallen. "Sir…"

" _Go. Home._ "

"No." Alex said simply.

"What?"

"I said no."

Mr. Washington glared at Alexander. "Fine. One day of suspension."

"What!?" Alex yelped. "That's even worse!"

"Don't complain, otherwise it's going to be two days of suspension."

Alex huffed.

"Well, pick up the phone and tell your mom to come get you." Mr. Washington commanded.

Alex punched in the phone number, glowering at Mr. Washington with every number he put in.

 _Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring. Ring-_

"Hello?" Alex's mother's voice came out from the speaker.

"Um, hey Mom. There's something you should know about." Alex explained the entire situation to her.

"What!?" Alex's mother screamed. "YOU GOT _SUSPENDED!?"_

"Um… yeah…?" Alex said timidly. "C-can you come pick me up…?"

Alex could almost hear his mom's arms crossing.

"No. Don't be lazy. We live a block away, just walk over here. You will get seriously scolded when you come home, young man."

"Okay, Mom." Alex put the phone down and turned to Mr. Washington. "I have to walk home, apparently."

"Then go grab your stuff, and start walking."

Alex shuffled away, casting a furtive glance back at Mr. Washington. Mr. Washington sighed. Was he being a tad too hard on Alex? Mr. Washington shook his head. No, he wasn't. Alex was very disrespectful to Mr. Adams. Mr. Washington shuffled papers on his desk, and folded his hands. "Next!" He called out. Who was going to be the next victim of scolding?

 **Yes, I know this was way shorter than the other chapters, but like I said, this is a transition chapter to Alex getting whooped upside the head by his mother.**

 _~Reviewer of the Week~_

 _Bluefrosty27_


End file.
